vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Kale
|-|Base= |-|Super Saiyan Berserker= |-|True Legendary Super Saiyan= Summary Kale is one of the 10 fighters representing Universe 6 in the Tournament of Power. Prior to the tournament she worked under Caulifla's Saiyan gang in planet Sadal. Powers and Stats Tier: Unknown | 3-A Name: Kale Origin: Dragon Ball Age: Unknown Gender: Female Classification: Saiyan Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Acrobatics, Accelerated Development (Training; Physical Stats, Abilities), Martial Arts, Flight, Ki Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki Sensing (Can locate others by reading their ki), Enhanced Senses (Saiyans have exceptional senses, allowing Kale locate small, distant objects by tracking their smell, see clearly over long distances, and track the movements of others even in pitch black conditions by feeling vibrations in the air), Reactive Power Level (As a Saiyan, Kale grows stronger every time she fights and can become stronger in the midst of combat, vastly increasing in strength whenever she is mortally injured), Rage Power, Berserk Mode, Danmaku, Transformation (Initially transformed into into a Super Saiyan Berserker and later controlled the form as True Legendary Super Saiyan, both forms increases her capabilities drastically), Sound Manipulation, Possibly Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resistance to Cold and Radiations Attack Potency: Unknown (Her base power is unknown) | Universe level (When transformed she managed to demolish Super Saiyan Cabba. Should be comparable to Super Saiyan 2 Caulifla in her Super Saiyan state. As a Super Saiyan Berserker, Kale effortlessly tossed Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Speed: Unknown | Massively FTL+ via powerscaling Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown | Universal Durability: Unknown | Universe level (Completely unharmed by a Kamehameha from Super Saiyan Blue Goku) Stamina: Average | Very high (According to Kale, her Ki was overflowing) Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range. Universal with ki blasts and attacks. Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Initially was unable to properly control her berserker form. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Gigant Impact:' She creates a massive ball of ki in one hand then proceeds to condense it until it fits in the palm of her hand before launching it at her opponent. *'Trap Shooter:' Kale fires a barrage of green ki blasts at her opponent. *'Chest Blast:' Kale rams her chest into her opponent creating an explosion. *'Blaster Meteor:' Kale releases several energy blasts that attacks multiple targets. *'Resist Blast:' Kale fires a yellow or green energy wave. Key: Base | Super Saiyan Forms Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Saiyans Category:Chi Users Category:Anime Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Flight Users Category:Aliens Category:Crazy Characters Category:Yandere Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Toei Animation Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Psychopaths Category:Good Characters Category:Rage Users Category:Sound Users Category:Portal Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Reactive Power Level Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Acrobats Category:Accelerated Development Users Category:Tier 3